


For Many Years To Come

by naturallesbain



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Dallypop, Fluff, LET MY BOYS LIVE, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain
Summary: Dallas wakes up next to his boyfriend Sodapop.Fluff ensues
Relationships: Sodapop Curtis & Dallas Winston
Kudos: 6





	For Many Years To Come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaotically_cas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotically_cas/gifts), [TheRealSEHinton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealSEHinton/gifts), [Olivegully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivegully/gifts).



> The people I've gifted this work to are very talented writers who y'all should go check out if you have the chance!

It was a soft April morning, the rain falling softly against the windows and beautiful golden rays of sunshine that shone through the blinds to softly illuminate the room the two were sleeping in. 

It’d been years since they moved out on their own, the pair now thirty years old and still in touch with their family. 

Dallas had woken up first like he usually did, listening to the light rainfall and early morning birds make their presence known. 

He’d woken up warm, the comfort spreading into his bones as he watched the steady breathing of his boyfriend of twenty years sleep.

It might’ve been creepy, but it comforted Dallas, ensuring him that his lover was alive and well through the worst of nights.

He’d caught Soda doing the same, too. He’d woken up more than once over the years to Soda staring at him, a soft and content look was always in his deep brown eyes that he’d never bothered Soda to tell him to ‘cut it out’.

Soda had never told him to ‘cut it out’ either.

Dallas let out a sigh, watching the way the lines of sunlight caught on Soda’s already handsome face, the lines accentuating his jawline, cheekbones, and his lips. 

The sun highlighted the soft freckles that dotted his shoulders and cheeks, the tiny things barely there. 

Dallas saw and heard Soda start to stir, the soft wrinkle of his nose as he slowly went from sleep to wake was always something Dallas chuckled at.

“Mornin’,” Dallas said softly, bringing one hand up to brush the stray hairs out of his lover’s face. 

“Mornin’,” Soda replied, his eyes cracking open to reveal the beautiful brown that Dallas often found himself lost in.

“Sleep alright?” Dallas asked, hand continuing to brush and play with his boyfriend’s hair. 

“Yeah, helps you’re a heater,” Soda joked, a soft, careless smile spreading across his face. 

“I’m sure it does, my little icicle,” Dallas joked back, earning a snort from Soda.

The two sat in silence, letting the soft morning wash over them as they let their undying love take over their actions and thoughts.

“You want some music?” Dallas whispered, earning a soft nod from an already half-asleep Soda. 

Dallas reached over, turning away slightly to reach over and turn on the radio they kept on their nightstand. 

The soft notes of La Vie En Rose by Louis Armstrong and It’s Been A Long, Long Time by Jule Styne and Sammy Cahn filtered through the small radio. 

Dallas pulled Soda closer to his chest, who nuzzled into his neck as Dallas hummed along to the music, letting the lyrics flow through him like a gentle wave against the soft sand. 

This wasn’t the first time Dallas realized that he wanted to stay here forever, and it certainly won’t be the last as he let sleep wash over him.


End file.
